


Seiren

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Beautiful women, Death, Dishonored - Freeform, Drunken Whaler, F/M, Great Inagua, Luring, Monsters, Murder, New Island, Sea Tales, Shapeshifting, Singing, Sirens, Slow Dancing, sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shoot it through the heart with a loaded pistol,<br/>Early in the morning..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiren

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to Drunken Whaler before or during you read the fic.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SuPS9qPz-XQ

Edward Kenway was on a mission. It's not everyday an entirely new island appears a dozen nautical miles from your own. Taking half of his crew along on the small expedition, he set out early in the day to investigate. The island itself seemed normal enough from a mile away, lush green forests atop tall jagged cliffs. If it was uninhabited he could claim it as his own and build a small vacation home away from his crew on Great Inagua. 

Dropping anchor half a mile from the shoreline, he and his men swam the rest of the way to the island's sandy beach. He instructed his men to split up, search for anyone and anything before he set off on his own. 

**~~~**

You stood amongst your sisters, huddled behind the tree line and watched as sailors swam to your island. Hurrying them along you instructed them to hide in the bushes near your favorite waterfall. It was time to do what you did best: _lure sailors to their death._

**~~~**

Adé kept the crew together, not trusting them enough to let them run off on an unknown island on their own. They pushed through the trees, cursing as their arms and legs were scratched repeatedly by bushes and the like. 

But then came a voice... 

A _sweet_ voice... 

A voice he knew for a _fact_ didn't belong to his men... 

" _What will we do with the drunken whaler...  
What will we do with the drunken whaler..."_

The men heard it too and almost _instantly_ perked up at the sweet sound of a women's _hauntingly beautiful_ voice. They headed towards it, keeping quite, their movements a bit slow as if in a trance.

" _What will we do with the drunken whaler...  
Early in the Morning..."_

They came upon a clearing. One where a waterfall rained down into a small pond of sorts that was cirlced by thick bushes. At the center of the pond, stood a woman. A _naked_ woman. With nothing but her hair hiding the peaks of her breast and the clear water warping the image of any of her intimate parts in the pond. 

" _Way...hey...and up...she rises...  
Way..hey...and up...she rises..."_

The men circled around the pond, watching her with a greasy eye as she danced slowly in the water, turning from side to side, arms swaying above her with her eyes closed. 

**~~~**

The water sloshed gently around you, pretending not to notice the leering men who stood at your pond's edge. 

" _Way...hey..and up, she rises,  
Early...in the, morning..."_

Your chillingly beautiful voice paused for a moment, the men temporarily snapping out of their trance and wondering just how the hell they got to a waterfall. But their inhibitions soon melted away when a sudden beat and tempo erupted from the bushes and your song started once again. This time, your voice accompanied by those of your sisters. 

" _Stuff him in a sack...and throw him over...  
Stuff him in a sack...and throw him over..."_

The men watched in a daze as strikingly beautiful women emerged from the bushes behind them, their voices just as beautiful as yours and mixing gorgeously with your own. They grinned lazily as they wrapped their arms around them, beginning to dance their way all around the men as they sang. 

" _Stuff him in a sack..and throw him over...  
Early..in the, morning..."_

You remained in the water, swaying slowly as your sisters - _covered in nothing but rings of leaves to cover their important parts_ \- danced with the dazed sailors, giving them sickeningly sweet smiles. They pressed gentle kisses along their jaws every now and then, slowly leading backwards towards the bushes. 

" _Feed him to the hungry rats, for dinner...  
Feed him to the hungry rats, for dinner..."_

Your sisters gently got the sailors to sit amongst the bushes, straddling them as they continued to sing. They voices began to die down but you kept up the tune as they lowered the sailors to their backs, kissing them along their neck. 

" _Feed him to the hungry rats, for dinner...  
Early...in the...morning..."_

Your voice drowned out their muffled screams when your sisters' façade disappeared, revealing their true nature. Slimy green skin with webbed hands and feet. Their faces without lips to cover their disgusting, sharp teeth that they then sunk into the throats of the men as they disappeared within the bushes. 

" _Way...hey...and up, she rises...  
Way...hey...and up, she rises..."_

And then, _you_ heard a voice. A _man's_ voice, calling out for the return of his crew. _The Captain._

**~~~**

Edward frowned, running through the trees and bushes of the new island in search for Adé and his crew. He found footprints and decided to followed. 

" _Way...hey...and up, she rises...  
Early...in the...morning..."_

He came upon a clearing, a waterfall with a pond at its center circled by lush green bushes. And in the middle, stood a naked women, with his back towards him, singing a _chillingly beautiful_ song. 

" _Shoot him through the heart...with a loaded pistol...  
Shoot him through the heart...with a loaded pistol..."_

His eyes glazed over at the sound of her haunting voice. He began to take steps forward, his hands fumbling with the straps of his holsters and coat, pulling them off to leave him shirtless. He stepped into the pond, the cold temperature of the water doing nothing to snap him out of his daze. 

**~~~**

" _Shoot him through the heart...with a loaded pistol...  
Early...in the morning..."_

You felt the man press himself against your back, his naked chest warm to your cool skin. His arms wrapped around your waist, his face nuzzling into your hair as your song continued. 

" _Slice his throat...with a rusty cleaver...  
Slice his throat...with a rusty cleaver..."_

You closed your eyes and sighed softly when his calloused hands swept over your stomach and ribs to cup your breasts, moving aside your hair. 

" _Slice his throat...with a rusty cleaver...  
Early...in the...morning..."_

You turned in his arms slowly, coming face to face with a blond, blue-eyed beauty. He gave you a gentle smile, looking at you lovingly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging him down for a gentle kiss. 

" _Way...hey...and up...she rises...  
Way...hey...and up...she rises..."_

You gently began to lower into the water, bringing him with you as you nuzzled into the side of his throat as he hummed contently, closing his eyes. 

" _Way...hey...and up...she rises...  
Early...in the...morning..."_

Your voice died and you both disappeared beneath the water, a red coloring overcoming the surface of the pond as your façade also disappeared. You sunk your teeth into the gorgeous man's throat, like a _siren_ should. 


End file.
